Components of a System
Components of a System 1. What does the integrated circuit do? A. Uses forms of additions to perform all arithmetic operations. B. Allows connection to all peripheral devices. C. Reduces the number of functions to. D. Executes program instruction into memory produce info. Answer- B Deklan Harper 2. What does a control unit do? A. Executes programs instructions stored into memory to produce info. B. Creates digital context. C. Produces the number of functional tools. D. Gives the allowable amount of data that can be stored on a device. Answer- A Deklan Harper 3. In what state can electricity be in? A. Only on B. Only off C. On or Off D. None of the above Answer- C Deklan Harper 4. On top of the ________ is a heat sync. A. Storage Unit B. RAM C. Motherboard D. CPU Answer- D Deklan Harper 5. What does the BUS do? A. A system that doesn't allow flow of electricity/ 1s and 0s from chip to chip on the motherboard. B. A system that allows the flow of electricity/ 1s and 0s from chip to chip on the motherboard. C. A system that allows the flow of electricity/ 1s and 0s from chip to chip on the CPU. D. A system that allows the flow of electricity/ 3s and 0s from chip to chip on the motherboard. Answer- B Deklan Harper 6. What does the Arithmetic Logic Unit do? A. Doesn't use any forms at all. B. Uses only addition and subtraction. C. Uses forms of addition to perform all arithmetic operations as additive inverse and division repetition.. D. Uses only multiplication and division. Answer- C Deklan Harper 7. How many signals pass through the computer at once? A. 1 B. 2 C. 3 D. 4 Answer- B Deklan Harper 8. What do we consider each individual one or zero as? A. A bit of info. B. A gigabyte of info. C. A megabyte of info. D. A byte of info. Answer- A Deklan Harper 9. A pixel on your screen represents how many colors? A. One of 1.67 million B. One of 167 million C. One of 16.7 million. D. One of 16.7 thousand. Answer- C Deklan Harper 10. The equivalent of one cycle of time compared to a wave length. A. Bits B. Hertz C. Bytes D. Period Answer- B Deklan Harper 1. What does CPU stand for? a. Central Processing Unit b. Central Programing Unit c. Control Processing Utilizer d. Control Program Utilizer Answer: A, Jayden Hamblin 2. What is the life blood of a computer? a. Blood b. Water c. Gigabites d. Electricity Answer: D, Jayden Hamblin 3. What numbers make up Binary Code? a. 1-100 b. 1-10 c. 1-2 d. 1,0 Answer: D, Jayden Hamblin 4. How many bites make up a kilobyte a. 10 b. 100 c. 1000 d. 5000 Answer: C, Jayden Hamblin 5. How many kilobytes make up a megabyte a. 10 b. 100 c. 1000 d. 5000 Answer: C, Jayden Hamblin 6. How many megabytes make up a Gigabyte a. 10 b. 100 c. 1000 d. 5000 Answer: C, Jayden Hamblin 7. How many Gigabytes make up a Terabyte a. 10 b. 100 c. 1000 d. 5000 Answer: C, Jayden Hamblin 8. One thousand Terabytes make one what? a. Ferabyte b. Petabyte c. Tetrabyte d. Endobyte Answer: B, Jayden Hamblin 9. What does it mean to take from the Storage Device? a. Write b. Read c. Plot d. Scan Answer: B, Jayden Hamblin 10. What does it mean to add to the Storage Device? a. Write b. Read c. Plot d. Scan Answer: A, Jayden Hamblin 11. What does RAM stand for? a. Real Access Manufacturers b. Random Availability Megabytes c. Random Access Memory d. Real Access Megabytes Answer: C, Jayden Hamblin